


Diamonds Are a Boy's Best Friend | Лучшие друзья мальчиков — это бриллианты

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cop!Derek, Derica friendship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stydia Friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Обычно происходит так: двое людей встречаются, влюбляются, и потом уже идет кольцо и предложение. Однако у Стайлза ничего не бывает как у нормальных людей, поэтому его история начинается с бриллианта. (Или типа того)





	Diamonds Are a Boy's Best Friend | Лучшие друзья мальчиков — это бриллианты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diamonds Are a Boy's Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445133) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5721004

 

 

 

Надо отдать Лидии должное: она ждет, пока бойфренд-жених блондинки не покинет столик, прежде чем наклониться, поцокать языком и важно заявить:  
— Бриллиант в твоем обручальном кольце — подделка. — Блондинка смотрит на нее в замешательстве, а затем опускает взгляд на свою левую руку, словно пытаясь на глаз определить, права ли Лидия. — Прости, милая. Знаю, ты, наверное, так хотела получить такой большой камень. Но, боюсь, твой жених предпочел размер качеству. Подумала, что тебе стоит знать.  
  
Девушка в смятении шевелит губами, поднимая руку, чтобы поближе рассмотреть кольцо, крутя ею то так, то эдак, и пытаясь, очевидно, найти правильный угол и посмотреть, как преломляется свет о, скорее всего, кусочек фианита. Лидия откидывается на спинку стула, довольная, что спасла один брак от неминуемой боли, когда правда об обмане с обручальным кольцом всплывет наружу.  
  
Стайлз без особого интереса наблюдает за всем происходящим. Десять минут назад Лидия залипла в своем телефоне, поэтому Стайлз, чтобы чем-то занять себя, зашел в Тиндер. Он понятия не имеет, почему это дурацкое приложение установлено у него в телефоне, учитывая то, что все три свидания, что были с помощью него назначены, прошли достаточно плачевно. Если честно, ему вообще стоило бы загрузить что-нибудь в свою электронную книгу от «Киндл», потому что обычно, после обмена новостями за прошедшую неделю, во время их с Лидией совместного воскресного завтрака, они всегда погружались в молчание. И было бы здорово чем-нибудь заняться до того момента, пока та не уйдет на свои спа-процедуры, или куда она там записалась на этой неделе.  
  
Разворачивающаяся драма кажется куда более интересным занятием, нежели мысленный стеб над некоторыми профилями в Тиндере, и это вовсе не потому, что он на протяжении часа пожирал глазами жениха блондинки, пока они сидели за столиком рядом с ним и Лидией. Тот — худшее клише типичного мачо: высокий, темноволосый и чертовски красивый. Или, ладно, лучшее клише. Но Стайлз еще не уверен.  
  
Когда ТВК — темноволосый высокий красавчик — возвращается к столику, Блондинка теребит пальцем простую, узкую полоску желтого золота, увенчанного оскорбительным камешком фианита. Стоит тому только опуститься на свой стул, как Блондинка швыряет дешевое кольцо жениху в грудь и всхлипывает: «Дерек, как ты мог так со мной поступить?».  
  
_Вот черт, даже его имя превосходно_ , признает Стайлз, несколько удрученный, что к списку вещей, которые он находит в нем привлекательными, добавляется еще одна. Лицо Дерека выражает полную растерянность, и Стайлз слегка опускает голову, дабы не было очень уж очевидно, что он крайне заинтересован, чем все закончится. Лидия же не обладает подобной осторожностью: она словно завороженная смотрит, как Блондинка икает и драматично прячет лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Эрика, какого хрена? — отзывается Дерек, и Стайлз морщит нос. Дерек и Эрика. Боже, разве можно придумать что-то более милое и идеальное?  
  
— Ты же говорил, что это фамильное кольцо! — завывает Эрика, указывая на кольцо, которое отскочило от до-смешного-идеальной-груди-Дерека и приземлилось на стол рядом с ним. — Говорил, что оно твоей пра-пра-прабабушки!  
  
Лидия тихонько свистит себе под нос, и Стайлз уверен, что это не из-за откровенной лжи, а скорее из-за того, что кто-то пытался выдать вещь за семейную реликвию. Дерек озадаченно смотрит на Эрику, отчего Стайлзу становится _почти_ его жаль. И было бы жаль его больше, не будь он на тысячу процентов уверен, что уже к концу недели у Дерека появится новая девушка.  
  
— Что ты вообще несешь? — вздыхает Дерек, выражение лица сменяется с озадаченного на откровенно сердитое, когда их разговор начинает привлекать всеобщее внимание. — И не могла бы ты уже замолкнуть, пока все кафе не приняло меня за скупого подонка?  
  
— Слишком поздно, — вмешивается Лидия, брезгливо окидывая парня взглядом. — Ты заслушиваешь худшего за то, что обманул свою бедную невесту и купил это ужасное барахло. Где ты его вообще достал? В Уолмарте?  
  
Дерек переводит на нее взгляд и отрезает: — Да. — Лидия удивленно ахает, и Стайлз с трудом сдерживает расплывающуюся улыбку — мысль о том, что кто-то закупается в Уолмарте, приводит Лидию в ужас. — О чем моя дорогая _невеста_ и так, черт возьми, знает, — продолжает Дерек, вкладывая в каждое слово как можно больше язвительности. Честно говоря, Стайлз немного впечатлен.  
  
Эрика, чьи громкие всхлипы перетекли в хохот, смотрит на них сквозь пальцы, все так же не отнимая ладони от лица.  
— Детектив Эрика Рейес, — представляется она, протягивая руку, которую Стайлз пожимает в небольшом замешательстве. — А это детектив Хейл, — добавляет она, указывая на Дерека, у которого брови настолько сдвинуты вместе, что Стайлз практически уверился, что они слились в одну гигантскую Осуждающую Монобровь. Затем Эрика двигает своим безымянным пальцем, начиная улыбаться: — Кольцо — это реквизит для дела, над которым мы сейчас работаем. Этим утром мы арестовали одного подонка, так теперь празднуем конец бумажной волокиты.  
  
— И кое-кто забыл снять фальшивое кольцо, — сухо добавляет Дерек. Теперь, когда его уже не обвиняют во лжи, при взгляде на Эрику его лицо больше выражает веселье и нежность.  
  
— Мне понравилось притворяться. Кто знает, когда у меня появится настоящее?.. — пожимает плечами Эрика, на что Дерек фыркает, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Будто ты не знаешь, что Бойд несколько месяцев выбирал тебе настоящее кольцо.  
  
Стайлз получает удовольствие от их подтруниваний, более чем довольный тем, что у Эрики есть вторая половинка. Это не значит, что Дерек свободен или что его привлекают парни, однако на секундочку Стайлз позволяет себе немного помечтать.  
  
— Кстати, спасибо, что проявила женскую солидарность, — обращается Эрика к Лидии, которая с присущей ей грацией и невозмутимостью отмахивается от ее слов. — Если бы наша помолвка не была фальшивой, я была бы в ярости из-за того, что меня так обманули. Конечно, я сама никогда не купилась бы такую дерьмовую подделку вместо нормального кольца, однако всякое может случиться. Некоторые женщины не могут отличить бриллиант от собственных задниц.  
  
Лидия приподнимает вверх одну ухоженную бровь, в то время как Стайлз от удивления приоткрывает рот, а Дерек сжимает переносицу большим и указательным пальцами:  
— Детектив Рейес, вы представитель полиции Сан-Диего, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, проявить профессионализм и соблюдать некоторые приличия?  
  
— Нахуй их, — усмехается Эрика, что заставляет Стайлза расплыться в улыбке — ему уже нравится эта девушка. — Никто, кто хоть что-то знает о правоохранительных органах, не ожидает профессионализма и этикета.  
  
— Что верно, то верно, — поддакивает Стайлз, улучив возможность вставить свои пять копеек. — Кроме того, она чертовски интересная и забавная, что просто затмевает собой и этикет, и профессионализм.  
  
Дерек окидывает его оценивающим взглядом:  
— Полегче, парень. Ее жених может в три секунды надрать тебе зад.  
  
Стайлз не уверен, стоит ли ему оскорбиться или обидеться из-за того, что тот только что растоптал его гордость.  
  
— Оу, полегче, тигр, — парирует он. — Ты, конечно, очаровашка, как и эта прекрасная леди, — он победно улыбается Эрике, на что та кокетливо хлопает глазами. — Вот только боюсь, она не в моем вкусе. Как и любая другая женщина. — Он позволяет каждому сделать свои выводы из его слов, и когда до Эрики доходит, она наполняется энтузиазмом.  
  
— Вы двое должны с нами позавтракать, — заявляет она, и прежде чем кто-то успевает возразить, начинает соединять их столы. Когда они пододвигают еще два стула и все, наконец, усаживаются — Лидия и Дерек по бокам от Стайлза, а Эрика напротив, — Лидия представляет себя и Стайлза. После девушки тут же поворачиваются друг к другу и начинают обсуждать уже настоящее кольцо Эрики, Стайлз же нерешительно смотрит на Дерека, который выглядит очень озадаченным.  
  
— Такое чувство, что я попал в выступление Криса Рока, — признается он, зарабатывая очередной непонимающий взгляд. — Ну, знаешь, то, в котором женщины приводят своих мужей как приводят поиграть маленьких детей? И одна из жен будет заставлять мужа завести разговор с другим мужем, потому что тому тоже нравится бейсбол? (*1)  
По лицу становится понятно, что Дерек ничего не понял, и Стайлз мысленно стонет. Обидно. Он понятия не имеет, что стоит сказать, чтобы не выставить себя еще большим идиотом и балаболом.  
  
Но тут Дерек медленно приподнимает уголок рта и выдает:  
— Мне нравится бейсбол. — И сначала Стайлзу кажется, что тот над ним прикалывается, но затем… — Болею за «Метс».  
  
— Охренеть, серьезно? — вырывается у Стайлза, и когда Дерек кивает, на него накатывает небывалое облегчение. — Я тоже! Здесь есть шанс, что тебя прикончат, когда узнают, что ты болеешь за «Метс». У меня вот у всех в офисе есть флажки, футболки и прочая хрень от «Доджерс».  
  
— Офисе? — повторяет Дерек, растерянно наклоняя голову. — Чем ты занимаешься?  
Стайлз озаряется улыбкой, потому что что-что, а о работе говорить он любит. Большинство людей это клонит в сон, но Стайлзу нравится.  
  
— Я морской инженер, — гордо сообщает он Дереку. — Сейчас я работаю с командой, которая строит новое транспортное судно, и возглавляю группу, ответственную за рулевую систему.  
  
— И это все, что он может тебе рассказать, — резко обрывает его Лидия, отчего Стайлз хмурится — он вовсе не собирался разбалтывать секретные подробности, и Лидии следовало бы об этом знать. Та мило улыбается и добавляет: — Стайлз любит поболтать и иногда забывает, когда следует держать рот на замке.  
  
— Командирша, — бормочет Стайлз, и Дерек маскирует смешок за кашлем. — Так, как долго вы трудитесь в полиции Сан-Диего? — спрашивает Стайлз, возвращая свое внимание к Дереку, и этого достаточно, чтобы отвлечься. С помощью Эрики Дерек рассказывает про дела, которые им удалось закрыть за последние восемь лет, из-за чего Стайлз тут же делает вывод, что тому около двадцати восьми или двадцати девяти лет.  
  
Разговор длится достаточно долго, и через какое-то время Лидия их покидает. Стайлз обнимает ее и целует в щеку, рассеянно махнув рукой и вновь возвращаясь к прерванной дискуссии с Эрикой — они как раз обсуждают плюсы и минусы использования ее женственности и сексуальности для добычи нужной информации под прикрытием. Они сходятся на том, что хоть это и ужасно и заставляет ее чувствовать себя грязной, это также весьма эффективно, и та информация, которую она получает, зачастую играет важную роль в расследовании. Так что она готова продолжать так делать, пока цель оправдывает средства.  
  
Внезапно Эрика смотрит на свои часы и сообщает, что ей нужно встретиться с Бойдом (который уже кажется милым парнем, отчего Стайлзу не терпится с ним познакомиться — его новая лучшая подруга Эрика заверяет, что это случится в ближайшее время), и вскоре за столиком остаются лишь Стайлз и Дерек. Между ними повисает неловкая тишина, Стайлз гадает, пришло ли время и ему уже уходить, прежде чем Дерек станет тем, кто прервет их импровизированный бранч. Он уже собирается открыть рот, как Дерек первым отодвигается от стола. Стайлз старается не выглядеть очень уж разочарованным, но с треском проваливается.  
  
Мирно беседуя, они вместе выходят на улицу, и когда доходят до джипа Стайлза, Дерек посылает ему смущенную и полную надежд улыбку:  
— Я рад, что твоя подруга была такой любопытной, что заговорила с Эрикой, — признается он, посмеиваясь. — Здорово было с вами познакомиться.  
  
Стайлз тянет руку, рассеянно почесывая заднюю часть шеи, пока его мозг придумывает достойный ответ.  
— Лидия очень похожа на Эрику — тоже не боится высказывать свое мнение. А деликатности у нее, как бы это сказать…  
  
— Как у слона в посудной лавке? — с усмешкой заканчивает за него Дерек, на что Стайлз, хихикая, кивает. — Но с другой стороны, если бы она держала рот на замке, я бы не провел последние несколько часов с интересным парнем, каких я не встречал уже очень долгое время. — Дерек запинается, на последних словах снижаясь практически до шепота, и опускает вниз глаза, когда признание срывается с его губ.  
  
— Не желаешь вновь это повторить? — предлагает Стайлз, его сердце бешено колотится в груди, словно тысячи бабочек хлопают крыльями, задевая ребра, в надежде вырваться на свободу. — Ужин, завтра вечером?  
  
Дерек вмиг переводит на него свой взгляд, в многоцветной глубине его глаз сияет теплота и облегчение.  
  
— Звучит заманчиво, — выдыхает он, и та самая улыбка, которой так восхищался Стайлз — немного застенчивая, но в то же время полная надежды — озаряет его лицо. Стайлзу совсем немного хочется осыпать ее поцелуями. — Напишешь мне, когда и где?  
  
— Конечно. Увидимся завтра, Дерек, — Стайлз слегка наклоняется, сдерживая себя, пока не видит, как Дерек придвигается к нему в ответ еще ближе. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Дерека, притягивая к себе, и их губы наконец соприкасаются.  
  
Поцелуй выходит ласковым и нежным, но в то же время словно охваченным пламенем. И Стайлз уверен — не будь он достаточно осторожен, и оно поглотит его полностью.  
  
Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Дерек делает шаг назад, прикрывая глаза, в которых плещется голод, отчего Стайлз начинает дрожать в предвкушении: — С нетерпением буду ждать.  
  
\-----  
  
Когда три года спустя Дерек дарит ему кольцо и заверяет, что это действительно семейная реликвия, доставшая ему от пра-пра-прабабушки, Стайлз смеется и обнимает руками за шею, осыпая его лицо легкими поцелуями, каждый из которых сопровождается перехватывающим дыхание и абсолютно счастливым «да».

 

 

 

 

(*1) Отрывок из стендапа Криса Рока: «Мужики, однажды вы женитесь и станете ходить у своей жены на поводке. Потому что женщины любят собирать своих мужей вместе – похрен, что те друг друга даже не знают – и устраивать посиделки как в детском саду. Они забрасывают вас в комнату к таким же женатым долбакам и понеслась: «Ой, он, как и ты, любит бейсбол». А потом ты стоишь перед ебучими незнакомцами и такой: «Я люблю бейсбол».

 

 

 

 


End file.
